Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight: Making up
by Senyara the Wolf
Summary: It's Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight finally getting back together again... With the song Lips of an Angel! oneshot, my first sonfic, no flames!


**_A note From Senyara:_** This is a songfic about Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw making up at last. I don't own this song, please enjoy!

Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight:

Lips of an Angel

Brambleclaw lay in his den fast asleep. The half-moon's light fell on his dark pelt. A paw prodding at his side woke him up. His vision cleared to see Squirrelflight staring at him, her green eyes gleaming in the semidarkness.

_

* * *

_

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

* * *

"Squirrelflight, what..." He never finished his sentence because she cut him off by swishing her ginger tail over his mouth._

* * *

_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now._

* * *

He came close to telling her off for waking him up but Brambleclaw took closer look at her. Her forest green eyes were dull with distress. Sympathy shot through him._

* * *

__Honey why you crying is everything OK?_

* * *

Her tail left his mouth and beckoned him to follow her. She picked her way around the other sleeping warriors and out the entrance. Brambleclaw had no choice but to follow. Careful not to wake Ashfur, who was bound to ask where they were going, he left the den._

* * *

__I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud._

* * *

She hurried out of the stone hollow with Brambleclaw trotting behind her. He took one glance back at his home, and continued on.

_Well, my girl's in the next room,_

_Sometimes I wish she was you!_

_I guess we never really moved on!_

* * *

"Brambleclaw," Squirrelflight began. "I need to talk to you. But first I want to show you something." Brambleclaw cocked his head to the side, curious why she wanted to talk to him.

_Its really good to hear your voice,_

_Say my name, It sounds so sweet!_

_Coming from the lips of an angel,_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak!_

* * *

"Is there something wrong."He asked with concern. Squirrelflight hesitated, then nodded. She fell silent the whole way to the lake._

* * *

__But I never want to say goodbye!_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful!_

_With the lips of an angel!_

* * *

"Here we are." She said later on.

The lake shone with bright moonlight reflecting its surface. Brambleclaw had to admit that her ginger fur looked very beautiful in the half-moons glow. They sat there in silence for a bit before she spoke again.

"Brambleclaw, I'm sorry for the way I've behaved."

"What?" His eyes widened with surprise.

_

* * *

_

_Its funny that you're calling me tonight._

* * *

"I can't get the way we've fighting lately out of my head. I guess I was just jealous of you and Hawkfrost."She began. "I want to make up with you."_

* * *

_

_And yes I've dreamt of you too._

* * *

"What about Ashfur?"He asked hesitantly. "You've spent all your time with him ever since we got here."_

* * *

_

_Does he know you're talking to me?_

_Will it start a fight?_

* * *

"I've been thinking about what you said at the Shadowclan border." Squirrelflight explained. "You always did think better of me. I really don't need a warrior to pad after me and clear my path all the time. Please Brambleclaw, forgive me! I don't know what else to do! I'm so sorry." Squirrelflight now looked like she was in real pain._

* * *

_

_No I don't think he has a clue._

* * *

Brambleclaw thought about it for a moment. She sounded so desperate! He could see her eyes cracked with guilt, pain, distress and they seemed to plead for his forgiveness. He thought back to all the times they had fought. And then recalled all the pain and hurt he had felt every time she walked away from him with Ashfur. Now she was admitting she was wrong. Maybe they could have a future after all. He pushed his nose into her fur, and whispered gently, "I forgive you."

* * *

_Well, my girl's in the next room,_

_sometimes I wish she was you!_

_I guess we never really moved on!_

* * *

Squirrelflight let out a long sigh of relief. Her eyes shining with gratitude, Squirrelflight drew her tongue over his ear, and let out a soft purr. "Thank you Brambleclaw." Her tail entwined with his._

* * *

_

_Its really good to hear your voice,_

_Say my name it sounds so sweet!_

_Coming from the lips of an angel,_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak!_

* * *

Brambleclaw felt lost in the moment. At long last they had made up. To him from that moment on nothing else in the world mattered except being with her for the rest of his life.

* * *

_But I never want to say goodbye!_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful!_

_With the lips of an angel!_

_(Instrumental break starts)_

* * *

Hawkfrost could see two cats sitting with one another across the lake. Even in the darkness he could recognize his brother. He cocked his head to one side. It looked like Squirrelflight was with him. He narrowed his eyes, angry that his brother had betrayed him. He might as well start rejecting him, too. He shrugged. Hawkfrost could always take over the Clans without his brothers help. Burrowing his fresh-kill, he walked on._

* * *

_

_Its really good to hear your voice,_

_say my name it sounds so sweet._

_Coming from the lips of an angel,_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak!

* * *

_

Brambleclaw went on nuzzling her, very happy to have gotten another chance with her. What he didn't realize was that Leafpool had observed every single second of their time together. She felt a huge pang of envy as the two sat with each other, and wished she could be with Crowfeather. Shaking it off, she walked away and left them alone.

_

* * *

But I never want to say goodbye,_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful!_

_With the lips of an angel,_

_Never want to day goodbye,_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful!_

_With the lips of an angel!_

* * *

After a little bit of time taking in each others scent, Squirrelflight broke off from Brambleclaw and covered his face with licks, and looked right into his amber eyes._

* * *

Honey why you calling me so late?_

* * *

"I love you Brambleclaw." She murmured.

* * *

**_A note from Senyara:_** Whew, done at last. Please R&R!!!! 


End file.
